onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 465
Chapter 465 is titled "Pirate Usopp vs Princess Perona". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 30: "What is sleeping in the Moon's Basement?" Short Summary Usopp battles with Perona, and his arsenal proves ineffective against her ability. On the contrary, she is quite capable of causing Usopp damage, and Kumashi re-enters the fray. Usopp calls on "Sogeking", who helps restore his confidence and point out a critical weakness of Perona. Long Summary As Usopp remains puzzled by Perona's ability to fly, she attempts to shake his newfound confidence by reminding him of how he was just running in fear from Kumashi. Perona asserts that her fear was simply a result of being caught in the moment, as she never imagined she would meet someone who was unaffected by her "Negative" Ghosts. She offers Usopp some words of encouragement, much to his annoyance. Usopp retorts that as a sniper, her ability to fly has no impact whatsoever on his ability to hit her. Usopp explains his new weapon, "Kabuto": It has five supportive stems that improve range and stability, in addition to a Breath Dial he obtained from Skypiea that adds enhanced speed to his projectiles. Furthermore, he also has Impact, Flash, and Flame Dials that can enhance the power of what he fires from Kabuto. After finishing his wordy description and preparing to fire a shot however, Usopp notices that Perona has vanished. She re-appears behind him, however in a gigantic form that completely terrifies Usopp. He fires "Ageha Ryusei" at her, but she changes back to her normal size and effortlessly dodges. Usopp follows up with "Kamakiri Ryusei", but she dodges this as well. Perona moves in and plunges her hands into Usopp, causing him to severely panic at the possibilty of bleeding out. She points out however that he has no external injury, despite the appearance of her penetrating him. She instead states that her hands are around his heart, and she will smash it, causing Usopp to freak out all over again. This is revealed to be a bluff however, as she reveals that she doesn't have an ability like that. Usopp is still reeling, and notes that this is all bad for his heart regardless. Perona displays more of her powers; she shows that her body can pass through just about anything, which freaks Usopp out as she demonstrates by sinking into the ground leaving only her head visible. Usopp responds by firing "Rokuren Mamushi Boshi", but the six shots all completely phase through her body. Perona reminds Usopp that her body can go through anything, phasing through him once more as she asserts that his attacks are all useless. Usopp grows frustrated, as Perona inquires about his plans now that he knows his attacks can't hit her. He counters that due to her bluff of being able to crush his heart, she must not be able to touch him either. She responds by creating "Mini Hollows", and one of them flys past Usopp into a wall. Perona snaps her fingers and uses "Ghost Wrap", which causes the hollow to explode in a shockwave that destroys part of the wall, much to Usopp's chagrin. Another hollow appears on his shoulder, and he frantically tries to get it off before Perona detonates it. Usopp quickly gets back to his feet and fires "Hi No Tori Boshi", though this simply phases through her as well. He attempts to run away, stating how unfair it is that her attacks can hit him but the reverse is not true. She cuts him off by phasing through his body again, which obstructs his vision long enough to cause him to run into a pillar. As he lay on the ground, he notices more Mini Hollows have attached themselves to him. Perona successively detonates them all over Usopp, causing him severe damage. Lying on the ground once more, Usopp muses to himself about his pathetic appearance, and how he was sure this woman as weaker than him. Before he can be absorbed in thought too long however, Kumashi reappears and smashes him further into the ground with a powerful swipe. Perona warns that Kumashi's strength is superior to that of a real bear, as Kumashi pummels Usopp further. Usopp again thinks to himself; he remembers that no one in the crew could stand against Perona's power, and that it was thus his responsibility to bring her down. He laments this his failure here will lead to her taking down the rest of crew, and that the load of being the one responsible for saving the crew for once was too heavy for him to bear. Usopp calls on "Sogeking" to help him once more, who responds to the call by jumping up and forcing a ball of salt down Kumashi's throat (Usopp is now wearing the Sogeking mask). Perona is mortified by Kumashi's purification, as Sogeking asserts "one down". Perona inquires about the mask, but Sogeking states that it is not a mask as he introduces himself. Perona is highly annoyed at the alter ego, as Usopp turns to run away again. Usopp and his Sogeking persona have an internal debate in which Sogeking attempts to persuade Usopp not to run, as he is a man that can get the job done when he needs to. Usopp does not believe it and continues to run, as Perona creates more mini hollows. As the mini hollows catch up to him, Sogeking implores Usopp to think about Perona's suspicious behavior. This prompts Usopp to ponder Perona's sudden shift in confidence. As she uses "Ghost Wrap" again to detonate the hollows and damage Usopp, he realizes that Perona wouldn't have run away in the beginning of the fight if his attacks were truly useless. He further notes her shift in demeanor occured after Kumashi caused him to lose sight of her, and that she must have done something in that time. As Perona states that it is about time she brings Usopp to Gecko Moria, he remembers that there was a room somewhere in the area. Usopp spots a door adorned with curtains and fires "Atlas Suisei" at it, much to Perona's dismay. With one of the walls destroyed, Perona's true body is revealed to be motionless atop a bed. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Despite it initially being revealed in Enies Lobby, Usopp finally explains his new weapon, Kabuto. **The 5 supportive stems increase range and stability. **It is equipped with a Breath Dial that enhances the speed of the fired projectile. **He can use a Flame, Flash, or Impact Dial to improve the power of the fired projectile. *More of the Horo Horo no Mi's abilites are displayed. **She can use Astral Projection, creating a "ghost" version of herself. ***This version of her has intangibility, the ability to change size at will, and flight, as well as creation of more hollows. ***This however requires her to leave her actual body in a limp, unconscious state. **She can produce ghosts that are capable of physical damage as well, demonstrating this with "Mini Hollows". *Sogeking "returns" briefly to give Usopp some confidence. **Sogeking still exists as an alternate persona in Usopp's head, allowing the two to freely converse with each other. **Usopp purifies and defeats Kumashi. *Usopp figures out how to defeat Perona. **He locates the room containing her real body, after realizing that he has been fighting a projection of her. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 465 it:Capitolo 465